Lasers have very broad application prospects in civil and industrial fields. However, laser units usually have a low power or a low output brightness, which cannot meet the application requirements. The existing laser array is combined by a number of laser unit devices to increase the output power or brightness of laser and reduce the beam divergence. However, in the prior art, whether it is a laser unit device or a laser array, the beam quality of the laser output is not desirable, which cannot meet the application requirements.